Gweneth Ap Owen
Race: Glanedydd Human *'Born:' Mai 35 , 235 (Nov 5, 2328 terran standard dateing) *'Birthplace:' Trefdraeth, Glanedydd *'Parents: Father:' Bened Ap Owen Replicator maintenance technician Mother: Gwladus Ap Owen Housewife *'Siblings:' Mali Ap Owen, born 232, Mihangel Ap Owen, born 233, Iago Ap Owen, born 238 died 241, Efa Ap Owen, born 240 *'Height:' 1.7m *'Weight:' 56.6kg *'Hair:' Flaxen *'Eyes:' Light blue *'Complexion:' dusky *'Description:' She has a slender build with a fine boned appearance. Ones' first impression is that she is small, and she looks out of place in her profession. *'Played By:' Judy Collins. Ms. Collins is the perfect physical type for Gewnith Ap Owen, from her slight frame to her long and flowing hair. Even her voice complements the role in every respect. Judy Collins is primarily known for her legendary place in American folk music. See: Judy Collins *'Personality:' Gwenith gives the impression of a dewy eyed helpless girl on looking at her. Appearances belay the steel beneath the beauty. Her life has been marked by trauma and tragedy more than once. These are matters she doesn't speak of except to say she "has had a proper Welsh life." Gwenith is very cautious about allowing someone inside her shell. Gwenith is a city girl, in spite of coming from a mostly agairan colony. She was born and raised in Glanedydd's largest city, with a population of over a million. Starfleet is a job, or at least she tells herself that. In truth she has come to love the service, and sees it as home away from home. Family is a strong anchor, and she is very Welsh in this matter. Once she has allowed herself to "become" part of the crew her sense of family kicks in and the crew is hers. The down side is that she feels for the crew, and it twists her gut to see any of them hurt. Her ethics are simple. Do what is good. To date this has not set her against the rules or Starfleet Command, however politics being what they are, it is only a matter of time. On the Kongo she was a frequenter of the Ane quarters. She makes no public display about it, but life has lead her to see Ane as a comforting presence. Among Ane she can let her vulnerabilities come to the fore, and deal with them. Having purged her emotions among the privacy of the Ane, she can put the suit back on and become the cool and proper officer once again. Given a choice she will work with Ane present at any opportunity. *'Career Education:' Formal schooling from age 6 to 18 in the Normal Schools of Trefdraeth. She was good student, but not extremely driven. Due to an aptitude for music, and a strong ethical streak Gwenith was chosen to be trained as a Harper. While she completed this training, she did not enter the ranks of the Harpers on completion of her schooling. Seemingly without reason she applied for entrance to Starfleet Academy, against the wishes of her family and teachers. 2340: Appointment to Starfleet Academy four year curriculum. 1st in class. Gwenith took five years to complete her Academy training due to an accident in her Junior year. A miscalculation by another Cadet during an engineering training session resulted in her right hand being badly mangled. Doctors were discussing amputating and regeneration so serious was the damage. An Ane healer by the name of Gailan insisted on being allowed to treat Ap Owen without further damage to her body image. Ap Owen agreed to try the Ane's radical (at least to Starfleet) treatment. As a result she lost a year in her studies, but spent that time cramming and prepping so what when she was able finish her Junior and senior year, she aced it. The incident also engraved Ane in her consciousness as a positive force. 2345: Cadet Cruise USS Ambassador: No incidents. -- Officer Evaluation Excellent, recommendation for the science track. Promotion to Ensign. 2346: Assigned to the USS Intrepid, Enterprise B class as an astrophysics specialist. She is present in the relief of the Khitomer outpost as her first mission. Ensign Ap Owen gets her first taste of the wages of war. She decides she doesn't like it. The remainder of the tour is without remarkable incident. -- Offiicer Evaluation Good, promotion to Lieutenant jg. 2351: Assigned to the USS Intrepid, as staff astrophysicist. She has several adventures during this tour that I haven't determined yet. She comports herself well. She also becomes pregnant, but loses the child in the early stages of pregnancy due to the rigors of duty. The incident strains and breaks her relationship with the would be child's Father. She requests a transfer, and will never speak of him again. -- Offiicer Evaluation Good, Promotion to full Lieutenant 2360: Assigned to the USS Guther Bork Moscow Class as Second Science officer. During the Guther Bork's cruise the Cardassian war heats up, and the Guther Bork is attacked by two Cardassian cruisers. The cruisers are destroyed, but so is the Guther Bork. All bridge officers are killed as is most of the engineering crew. Ap Owen finds herself the most senior officer of a total wreck. She forbids abandoning ship. Under her instruction the engineering deck is reentered in vacuum suits and the antimatter and intermix core are blown. The nacelles are likewise discarded. She directs and personally aids in the restoration of 60% of the hull to airtight status and repair of enough life support to maintain it. 40% of the crew survived the battle. She materially aids in the reconstruction of the subspace radio gear, and a distress message is sent. Help arrives three weeks later to find the Gunter Bork still a wreck, but comfortably habitable as a place to live. The Guther Bork also holds 20 Cardassian prisoners taken in from Cardassian lifeboats. The crew evacuates under calm conditions and the Guther Bork is destroyed at her Commander's order. -- Offiicer Evaluation Commendable. Gwenith Ap Owen is awarded the Karagite Order of Heroism for her actions in the recovery and rescue of her crew. This reinforces her opinion that war is bad. Recommendation for Command School. 2262: Command School two year course. -- Offiicer Evaluation Good, Promotion to Lt. Commander 2264: Assigned as Operations officer on the USS Melbourne. In the beginning of 2267 the Melbourne is destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359. Ap Owen once again finds herself the Commander of a dying ship. The Melbourne remains a possible target for assimilation. Ap Owen orders evacuation. Very few of the crew are alive to follow this order. Ap Owen's lifeboat is picked up by the USS Questing. This reinforces her opinion of Ane. Officer Evaluation Commendable: Ap Owen receives a cluster to her Karagite Order of Heroism for her actions at Wolf 359, she is promoted to full Commander. 2267: Assigned to Starfleet command until a suitable posting is available. She suffers a crisis of faith. She has had two ships shot out from under her, and feels reluctant to accept another space tour. Both times she was the last most senior officer left, and she is running against the odds. She has long sessions with counselors. The Starfleet counselors are hard pressed to keep up with the demand after Wolf 359 and the close call at Earth. Civilian Ane healers, among others, help take up the slack. Once again Gwen finds Ane a soothing and helpful presence. Her counselor pushes her out of the nest so to speak and advises a leave home. She takes a three month leave. On her return in early 2368 she learns of the refit of the USS Kongo, and the anticipated large Ane population. 2368: Assigned as First officer of the USS Kongo. Ap Owen requests a posting on the USS Kongo, undergoing refit. When told that the only posting available for an officer of her experience and rank is First Officer, she hesitates a moment, remembering the past, then accepts. 2372: Her first duty tour of the Kongo ends. She has been instrumental in the success of the ship on every level. -- Offiicer Evaluation Excellent. She continues as first officer of the Kongo. 2375: The Kongo is recalled to El Nanth spacedock for extensive refitting and upgrades. 90% of the crew take leave including Ap Owen. She spends her leave at home. 2375: The Kongo finishes her refit shakedown at Earth. Captain Kirk lures Ap Owen into the Captain's Club at Starfleet Headquarters under false pretense in order to read her promotion orders there. Gwenith Ap Owen transfers off the Kongo. -- Officer Evaluation Excellent Promotion to Captain, She takes Command of the USS Hadrien USS 10475 "Kongo" class heavy cruiser. *'Awards:' Pentares Ribbon of Commendation, first class, Karagite Order of Heroism, with cluster, Carrdassain War Theater Ribbon, Borg Incursion Theater Ribbon, Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrophysics (unit award)(XO) Bonadventure Deep Space Ribbon(XO), Star of the Sixless Contact (XO). Red Cross Unit Citation (XO), Sixless Resettlement Ribbon (XO). A Note on the Welsh Names No, they are not pronounced as written. Glanedydd (GLEEN-ith), the planet of her birth is Welsh for Beautiful, with the emphasis on purity and cleanliness, and holiness. Glanedydd was settled in 2094 the second dasporia during the end of the 21st century. A large body of Welsh seeking a break with the bad of the present and the perceived virtues of the simple life of the old time financed a colony mission by the sale of all their lands. The colony settled into an agrarian existence under a council of land holders, what they imaged Ancient Wales was like. The colonists didn't leave behind all the comforts of Earth either. After a few bumpy years, and an attempt by the richest of the settlers to make himself King, Glanedydd settled down into a prosperous and well adjusted community. Two and a half centuries have seen Glanedydd grow considerablly in size and population. Glanedydd looks like any other old colony of Earth except for the curious use of the ancient Welsh tounge in everyday conversation and signage. 90% of the population understands Federation standard, however some of the older inhabitants pretend they don't. Glanedydd has never encouraged tourism. They like their privacy. Immigration is possible ,and you don't have to be of Welsh ancestry to live there. However the Glanawdr are adamant in their ways, and if you insist on living among them, they expect you to adapt. The planet has a population of 270 million. Most live in vast parishes of a rural nature. Only 30 large cities exist. Trefdraeth (Newport) is the largest and has the only space port. Glanedydd has an orbit of 434 days dividend in to twelve months of 36 days each with a leap year every seven years. The extra day is not added to any month and is used as an excuse for a total blow out party. Category:Characters Category:Starfleet Category:UFP Space